bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Njalm2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Diabolus Request Thanks for asking, but obviously you already know that you dont have to ask. It was for the community anyways. But I appreciate the comments on the Diabolus, and looking good so far with Rutilus Maculosus Lupus. I cant wait to see the finished product. --- Illuminate Void 18:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Retort I just kinda wanna point something out in your citation of Yamamoto's quote on Twilight Despair 5's user talk-page. He said clearly, "no Shinigami was born stronger than me in the last 1000 years". Sei and Kamui are Sōzōshin, not Shinigami. So that puts a hole through your argument. Secondly, if it was down to just about their strength, remember that I have participated in well over fifty roleplays on this site alone, let alone independent stories. When Seireitou was first written, he was no stronger than an average Captain, perhaps weaker. Kamui was slightly above the norm for Captain, and would be capable of holding his own in a fight with Aizen due to his Zanpakutō's illusionary abilities. Over time, and much much development, the two grew incredibly strong to the level they are today. Everything they have now is because of the stories I wrote and worked on with my best bro Tenny, and especially others. Now, I know I can't force you to change your views, so if even after this explanation, you still feel like you find my characters unfair, I'm afraid I must leave it at that. I can't make everybody happy, but I haven't received complaints from those I work with all the time, so I'm not going to make drastic changes because of one person's opposite view on my work. Otherwise, I'd never be able to keep my characters the way I want it. It's the problem all artists, writers, and musicians all face too. In no way did I take it personally, and I hope I haven't caused you to have a negative view on myself as a writer, but if I have, I'm sorry but I enjoy the work I do, and my closest friends also like my work. Anyways, I can say I've enjoyed some of your work, it seems rather interesting. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, the only time I've ever really sent real hate mail is to Illuminate Void, because even though you might think he's a cool dude based on your conversations with him, he's quite arrogant and likes to always have the last word. But anyways, regarding the tournament, I don't plan on winning. I'm still debating it, but Kamui may just end up finding no more interest, and just leave (think Piccolo in the Bojack movie). Kamui has rarely been used for roleplays recently, since I usually focus on Seireitou more now than I used to back in the day. So this will allow me to test some of the new powers Kamui has obtained in the independent stories I've recently written. I also look forward to your future work, keep up the good work, and happy valentine's day. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Njalm2 I am Twilight Despair 5 now, before you think this a complaint it is the exact opposite. Now I know you and Sliver-Haired Serieitou talk and that it went good. However, you did contact me with good concerns, and I wanted to address them propely. *First off I know Kamui/Madara Kawahiru is powerful even by Aizen Class standards. But Sei did put him through so many rps training, and story arcs that I am really surprised that he and Serietou Kawahiru aren't even stronger. *Second, I wanted to thank you for you words, but you don't have to put everything like this there is wrong with it but when people use B ''I'' U its means noramlly this is the main point or a quote. *Third, I like your character Hiroya Ginkarei and most people don't make gay or bisexual characters. I myself made one or two, but really the one running my tournament as since I won't take part my character hosts the tournament. But he is homosexual, but really its cause a Gay King priceless. But this no way reflected on me I just like creating out of the box sometimes. *Fourth, and finally I hope to rp with you in the future.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok one complaint now you didn't sign your post but thats ok. But I have read your character and it wouldn't have been reject in fact if wanderingshinobi don't post soon I might just give you his spot. The only real requirements are that the character be at least a Shunsui-class but Aizen-class is better as Kamui is in it. And that the character be good or at least a former bad guy turned good guy like Kamui. But that character if I read it right hates fighting more than even Tosen but idk maybe he could win. If wanderingshinobi doesn't post soon or doesn't at least contact me telling when he can i'll give his spot against Kamui.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It is not important, but these are views in character article creation. Incase we are ever, at an endpass with each other. I believe that most characters should be developed over time, HOWEVER that is not the only way or the best way to create but the most responsible and a good way. Some characters can be made immensly powerful at the start with a good reason or like a mentor or an enemy. Also, if you just want a strong character than thats fine as long as one, two, three, four don't turn in 20 of them. My view is just cause one way is more acceptable by others doesn't make it completely right. These are my views on the subject for future references.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but Remember if someone wants to make something of the higher classes or the highest class that is fine as long as they have a reason or as long as it doesn't happen to often and doesn't make the majority of your characters. Like me I have two aizen-class characters and I don't plan on having anymore for a LONG time but one is a villian and one is good character and ther king of his spirit race. P.S and this wont effect my judgement, but who do you think should win. Kenji-Taichō ~ Kenji Hiroshi WanderingShinobi- Ryotenbin Shiki Yuki-chama - Margin Heart Kamui --Seireitou-shishō Naishō Kawahiru. : The Twilight of Your Despair 16:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Well I cannot say you can win but here are my thoughts. : : Kenji, he is strong and has great elemental powers. : Kamui, in terms of reiatsu or spiritual pressure has the strongest in my opinion. : Margin has immense endurence I mean immense. : Naisho, cannot say haven't seen much of him yet. : Ryotenbin, hmm he looks like the type to have a sceret technique or power than can change the tide of battles. : : Also as the rp has started no more character will be intro as it would mess up the flow but the next tournament I will make you have the first spot. : : Sidenote My two strongest characters Haru Nakamaru and Kiyoshi Souzou both of Aizen class. : Now Haru is a former royal guard leader or supreme commander. he is evil : Kiyoshi is the Kosumosukihaku's supreme king. he is good : Now please if you want to say something about them just message me don't use their talk pages. now the only think about them is that is the same they both have well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level shinigami like aizen.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Well what you think of Haru Nakamaru and Kiyoshi Souzou now both of their bankais will be revealed later and kiyoshi's shikai is not complete but still : Now please if you want to say something about them just message me don't use their talk pages. now the only think about them is that is the same they both have well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level shinigami like aizen.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for an RP? Hey, if you're up for it, want to do an RP in the next few days? I'm not exactly sure how their done on the wiki, but it seems you have plenty of experience. Given that Rutilus became apart of Dorothy's Army, I thought it would be interesting to RP how he joined. It could provide some source material later on too. If you have any ideas, we could do those as well. But if you can I'd also need some help in creating the rest of Dorothy's Army. Including your character I'd like to at least two to four more characters. --- Illuminate Void 21:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Well, people have already created most of their primary characters, not to mention the idea is new and in a way clashes with an already established race of demons. The fact that I explicity state that there isnt much crossover between Diabolus and Shinigami could also be a deterent. But hmm....Ive finalized some general thoughts on the RP and Dorothy's army. Her subordinates should play specific roles. I'm very keen on characters having roles to play, someone who gathers intel, one with abilities of concealment/travel to hide the group. Perhaps a scientist to ensure they have proper equipment and arent caught unawares, etc. And given Rutilus's abilities he makes an excellent assassin/fighter for the group. Given that in raw physical combat he would easily overpower Dorothy. But if she were to approach your character.....she would have need a reason....well not really, but more of a reason for interest, given her personality. An event of particular noteworthiness showcasing your abilities. Perhaps we can run....an event perhaps a bargain that leads to battle. Human, eaten by hollows. That would definately get any Diabolus pissed. Enough for a battle anyways. And no problem, good characters deserve praise. He's got personality, power but doesnt have any abilities that are exactly broken or outright unfair. He's a defensive fighter first and foremost and thats fine. Although I cant help but think if he and Dorothy ever met. Given that they are both masters of Kido, it would be a rather interesting encounter. --- Illuminate Void 01:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Saw your thoughts on the characters taking part in Twilight's Tournament, and I just wanna say thanks for the comments you made about Kenji. Didn't think anyone would consider him the most dangerous close-range combatant, so thanks again, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I never thought a lot of people read my articles, to be honest. Thanks for the words, though, dude. I'll try my best not to disappoint in the tournament, if you plan on reading it. Kenji's my main character, and the one article I've spent more time and research on than any other. The reason I chose the element of lightning is because of all the potential things you can do with it; enhanced speed and the numbing aura being only a few. The Light Step skill you mentioned on Twilight's page, though, was inspired by Sei, as was the incentive to expand Kenji's lightning prowess beyond the zanpakutō. He always had a lightning-attuned aura, but never as much skill before I took the time skip in my stories. Anyways, I've enjoyed reading your own articles. The story you wrote about your Diablous character and the boy he made popular in high-school got across the entire concept of their race very well, so keep up the good work, dude :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Possible Roleplay Yeah, well given Dorothy, she would figure out a way to force Hiyora to fight, either by taking his students hostage, or scheming to steal their souls, and forcing him to act, or some other nefarious scheme. I'm sure you realize that being a good guy, also gives your character many weaknesses, morally speaking that is. *In regards to Kenshin Yagami, I was actually undergoing some changes to him. If you've noticed, I wanted him to be a sort of master manipulater and beguiler, and I crafted several "disguises" but found that while interesting, they didnt make a whole lot of sense. I did devise a twist that not only makes sense, but also solves most of my problems with his character. I was going to make him a Vasto Lorde or an Arrancar that is the strongest "Trickster" type of his kind. Specializing in illusions, misdirection, and etc. All things considering, he would be a rather scary Hollow since this is one with knowledge of Soul Society, Kido, with some Shinigami abilities, in addition to his own. A rather frightening combination if I do say so myself. *And yeah I completely agree with you in terms of roleplaying. I have a link to an old RP I tried to do with another user, but they sort of disappeared and didnt respond for like...weeks, so it was left untouched. I figure thats how I would RP and it would give you a sense of how I might go about doing it. Example RP. I assume it would be something like that. I describe my actions, either a single one or multiple ones, but in the end let you the other author determine the results. *Hmm and you DO have a point. Ryuichi would certaintly find that unsettling and investigate it. That could lead to an interesting encounter too. On that note, regarding Ryuichi and the prologue Im writing for him, I'm thinking of removing the text between him and the women and changing it to a battle. Of course I'd also be changing the womens personality too, but given new inspiration, I feel it would be for the best. My ultimate goals is that Ryuichi will be gaining a....Zanpakutou..although I use that term loosely. More like his first real ally. Hmm, ever watch Soul Eater? I suppose thats a better example, with Ryuichi being the meister and ADA being the companion/weapon. *With that we should do an RP soon. Although I've been busy as hell this past week. I've had to help family move around a bit, and those were all-day events. Hmm, I'm busy this sunday, although Monday evening I should be mostly free to start up some RPs. I'd like to get more info down first regarding several of my characters. --- Illuminate Void 22:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Characters Kiyoshi and why he is Aizen Class. #He like Aizen or in his case has well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami. Which should make him an aizen class alone and that is why I give it to an Aizen Class character or weapon like Zettaiteki. #He is intellect is high as he over 4000 years old. #As well about his age his species once they master their power they gain eternal life, and don't require food, water, air or sleep to live. As such they don't age and their bodies don't change from when they gain their immortality. But hair will contiune to grow. #His species spells Mystical Power sorry english transtion, differ from Shinigami/Vizard Kido. His species make their own spells and they have many spells. As such by teaching them to other of their species they can use it so no spell is unlearnable (as long as the spells requirements are met.) And their spells have a few more types than just Hado, Bakudo, and Healing. Kosumosukihaku's spells contains types for offence and defence that are spirit energy based or elemental based. They have sealing binding, and barrier spells. They have spells for healing and for spatial and temporal spells. Also they have none spell like abilities like their ability to create reishi or spirit particles as well there are as many none spell types as there are spells. And Kiyoshi's skills in spells and none spells abilties of all types are supreme. #He is a master in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and in their species Shunpo like power. This doen't mean that he can never be hit. #Finally his species has the deity-aspect to negate the negative forces toward spirit energy like Sekkiseki and the force of Reason a sort of force that Sei and Ten and Kiyoshi can use it for a long time 32 minutes which is a long time. As just a skill should have a time frame. Haru and his stats. #He like Aizen or in his case has well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami. Which should make him an aizen class alone and that is why I give it to an Aizen Class character or weapon like Zettaiteki. Just a repeat. #Even though that he is 2200 Yamamato states that he held the Captain Commander title for 1000 years as no Shinigami has been born that is stronger since then. Haru is a former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard like the Head Captain. Also the Shino Academy is 2000 years old which Haru went to and Yamamato made it so its hard to believe that Yamamato is the first Shinigami and to say that the Soul Society is as old as him is kind of weird. Also its hard to think he is only 2000 years old. I believe my info on this is right or close though I always could be wrong. #If the complete lore of bleach is follow 100% of the time than it gets old. Just certain characters that are stronger than Aizen or Yamamato for as the writer spends a lot of time making them with believable stories. Inshort these are the reasons for the things you pointed out. I tried to write without many grammer errors.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Did the reasons I point out help to understand them better?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S want to rp with Kiyoshi cause I need strong opponents to reveal his shikai's special powers in as his has a few but I use rps to reveal them.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya is strong enough, I was think that maybe he see Kiyoshi using his powers and becomes interested in the Cosmos souls spells and none spell like abilities and they have an none lethal fight.This could help him to learn more spell or develop new ones.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, by the way when they are complete would you like to make the Sacred King of the raifutenshis or life angels. You I making that there are four kings that rule over one aspect of the universe and all it falls under. Now each King is equal in terms one king cannot tell another one what to do. The soul king rules the aspect of death the sacred king rules the aspect of life the slient king rules over the aspect of destruction the supreme king rules over the aspect of creation what you think.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Diabolus Squad Sorry about getting back to you so late, but like earlier this week, I've been busy helping my family out. Anyways, just wanted to give you my thoughts on the Diabolus Squad. Excellent ideas btw, this is precisely the kind of structure necessary for Dorothy's group. *'Supporter:' Now, I have an idea for the supporter role, for one of my original characters, Malik Nazari, I had planned on him doing battle against this women called the Youma of Darkness, she had powers and abilities relating to barriers, cloaking allies, transportation, all of shadow/darkness motif. She would be a Daemon, although a low-tier one, but her unique powers make her very well suited to her role as a support character. *'Defender/Mentalist/Intel-Gatherer:' Hmm, another character concept I had thought of earlier, another daemon by the name of Tedlar, a sort of humanoid monstrous daemon. He had some strange personality quirks, like having an english accent, and being an overall soft-spoken gentleman. He's the type of daemon that collects the souls of nobility, and the rich, making contracts related to the greed of money. Hmm with some tweeking of his abilities he could serve as both Defender and the Intel-Gatherer roles. *'Spellcaster/Ranged Artillery:' Hmm, I'll have to ponder on this one a little more. In many ways Dorothy serves this function given her vast array of magical abilities. Well, a crew of four plus Dorothy could work just fine too. Diabolus are naturally adept infiltrators and masters of espionage, albeit all have their own methods. So for now I think this could work. Now probably on to the most important thing, as to why Dorothy has her army. I've got some ideas on her own plans, but just as Dorothy gathered this group for her own goals, each individual has their own ambitions as well. But as of right now, her main concern is strengthening the power of this group, so using all of your individual skills, she would likely have everyone gather info on spiritually aware communities, then make plans to corrupt the entire town as opposed to just one individual at a time. Which in of itself is pretty ballsy, but I figure she's that arrogant to believe its possible. After that, well we'll see where things go. Of course this they will likely clash with Hollows and Shinigami alike, so it should be interesting. What are your thoughts? And do you have any ideas for your own characters goals? I've always found that...a story is FAR easier to create if the characters themselves are pushing the plot. As opposed to the typical method of them to simply reacting towards someone else's. --- Illuminate Void 17:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Don't mention it. I was just bored and had the time to go into length about him. But if you ever want me to review another character, just post it on my talk page and I'll get to it ASAP. Ciao~ --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Njalm2! I was wondering if you'd kindly do a review of my new titular character, Naishō Kawahiru. He's finally complete, so I was curious on how well I created him. Ciao~ --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 17:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Future Roleplay Oh sorry, I thought I responded to that. Huh, oh well, here it is. *Hmm well we could use the grades from say D-S like they do in YuYu Hakusho, although it wouldnt be for all Diabolus, like you said it would be between the individual castes of Diabolus to further distinguish them. Although I figure any Diabolus of Rank S or more is going to be stronger than the average of even those of a caste above them. For example I would rank Dorothy as of right now a B-Class Arcus Daemon. She's powerful dont get me wrong, but an A-class would have master level swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat and speed, and a few other augmented abilities. S-Class would...hmm...well it would be what Vasto Lorde were rumored to be in the beginning of bleach, wholly powerful beings that even a single one would spell disaster for Soul Society should it ever decide to fight against them. An S-Class Arcus Daemon though? Aizen would sooner piss his pants, hop around three times, and sing "I love you, you love me" by Barney the Dinosaur than screw with one of them. *Regarding the other member of Dorothy's Army, you do have a point. Another magician would likely be necessary. And on the note of Diabolus weaknesses, your right I should expand on them. Given the input you have thus far, please feel free to edit the section. I can always look at it later and we can talk it over if there's a difference opinion. For the Ryuichi - Rutilus Roleplay, I'm currently writing out the encounter he has with that mysterious being who has been identified as ADA. Although in recent thought, I've decided to make it a battle scene first, and introduce another important character - Inoue Orihime. After which he'll mostly have his group filled out - Ryuichi, ADA with Orihime and Uryuu as mentors/backup, much like Urahara and Yoruichi were for Ichigo. Still a roleplay is certaintly possible. And yeah I dont mind the fact that Rutilus is stronger, it makes sense, since Ryuichi will likely be battling against opponents who are almost always stronger than him. If he would win, its because I've impressed you so much with my strategies that you feel Rutilus would lose given the circumstances. And if Ryuichi loses, then yes, he would have dark thoughts and that itself could make for some interesting RP later on. Regardless an interesting story could develop either way. As for Dorothy and Hiroya, keep in mind Dorothy is a bonafide sadist, and a psychotic b**** who delights in ruin. She could target Hiroya because she's bored, or really for any reason, or none at all. But really, she would do it, if she discovered Hiroya's a pacifist. She would love nothing more than to try an corrupt him, just for the sake of corruption itself. And remember, while Hiroya is certaintly powerful, crushing an opponent under your foot may not be her goal. Especially if she can manipulate events to place innocent people, perhaps Hollows or other Shinigami with the blame and see you fight them. Given she has an "army" at her disposal to help with the process and Hiroya is alone, does not bode well for him. Also - form is meaningless to Dorothy. If necessary she could shapeshift into a man, and well....given her sensual nature; she's a succubus, chances are she has a pretty good chance of seducing him. --- Illuminate Void 03:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure No problem, let's see... Well, I told you about ou -> ō. Umm... uu -> ū. ii -> ī. I'm not totally sure about ē, however, or ȳ. aa -> ā. And, I believe that's all of them really. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nekkuresu no Raiku (Necklace of life) Njalm2, I was reading on Hiroya Ginkarei that he knows the spell Nekkuresu no Raiku (Necklace of life). ''Well, I would like to know if you borrow that idea from the Gravity Force's Kido page as I made that spell Nekkuresu no Raiku (''Necklace of life) ''with very similar powers a long time ago.( By the way it is on the Fobidden spells section.) Or if you came up with it yourself. I normally wouldn't care, but it places a large part in my coming story arc. You see there is God on this site that Ten Tailed Fox made he kind a vice head Admin, the God is called Yawhew. I am making Chaos the bringer of the Ends of Time. You see she is summoned via four special spell created objects that represent one of four aspects of the universe. The Objects of Death, Life, Destruction and Creation. And Nekkuresu no Raiku (''Necklace of life) ''is my object of life that I made months ago. I just need to know really if you could change the name or something. Please get back to me and I am NOT mad.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No, you don't have to remove it. I saw on my mobile browser that it was only a reference and you message me before I could tell you to ignore it. Now actually it isn't a Kido really it is spell that any species other than Demonic spiritual being can do I just put on the Gravity Force kido page for now. Also, my necklace's power is that it stops the ageing of whomever wears it, also it can heal or regenarate any wound lost limbs, or damaged or destroyed organs minus loss of the head. By the way would like to make the Sacred King of the Life Angels. As I have two Aizen-class character Haru and Kiyoshi and I don't want to be told off for making too many characters of the highest class too often.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Kamisaifūtsuidan' (神最封対断, ''Japanese for Heavenly Final-Seal, Absolute Judgement) Whom in the future could be used to wreak great havoc. Items of this magnitude are objects similiar to the Hougyoku, and the Zanpakuto that is currently in the possession of the Supreme Kings. Now I know you haven't but that you are referring to my Supreme King's Zanpakuto Zettaiteki. I am happy that someone other than me is using my work even for reference and the spell isn't included in that I just added to the message so you know what I was talking about and of where it was.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, than Hiroya Ginkarei would be commenting a great crime. lol. One, Zettaiteki is a weapon that belongs to the Supreme King of the immortal Kosmosukihakus thus he would be stealing from one of the four kings. Also, the 4 objects are made from spells that each spirit race has one spell and its secret requirements to make it, more than one of say necklaces of life can exist but only when all four seperate objects are brought togethor is Chaos summon. And chaos will be summoned at the ends of times but not before. You see the four kings rule the balance of the universe equally, if even one king dies without a replacement than it will be bad. But do you like my ideas for the four objects, and zettaiteki. After all I made a whole tournament to give Zettaiteki away.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Review Hello, I have seen you have done reviews of many characters around the site. I was wondering if you could give my character Kigahen Nushi a look. Thanks in advance.--Ryo talk 23:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Continued Right now, Im at my sisters place, so I this wont be long. Im currently without internet, well at least for the next day or two, so I'll be offline until then. I was supposed to have it today, but well..Uncle Murphy came to visit and you know how he tends to screw things up. Anyways, I havent checked any updates or messages yet so Ill attend to those when I get my internet back. Until then... --- Illuminate Void Heya! I saw you're pretty good at reviews so i was wondering if you could review my titular chracter Raze and possibly give me any tips or suggestions. (He isn't complete as you will see when you look but still) lol. =P RozeluxeMeitzen 00:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. I appreciate it...If you ever want to RP or need any assistance with something just let me know =) RozeluxeMeitzen 04:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Character, Kōmei Thanks for taking the time to express your views about my character. I'm pleased that my work has influenced you in some form, even if it is only minor. I honestly consider Komei to be a bit of a rush job: I am always trying to improve my writing style and ability to create. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 16:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Howdy I don't know how good I am, but I've been known to do a few reviews (main customer being North lol) I've read through the article before and enjoyed it, but since your looking a comprehensive review, I'll re-read it all a lot more carefully. And I'd appreciate feedback on Kenji's article, just remember that you don't need to offer review trades to ask me to write up a review :) I'd be more than happy to do it regardless without getting something in return. Oh yeah, I replied on the talk page all ready, but go ahead and use the Gravity Force's Kidō page all you want. I'll get started on the review now, dude :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay in the posting there. I had to fix a problem with my cousins laptop (damndable malware programs) that made me wanna throw the thing over the nearest water wall. Anyways, I'll get to reading the review you gave me now. Yours has been posted (don't know why, but it logged me out after posting, so it'll show as an unregistered wiki editor on the activity page). Thanks again, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I need something. I tried everything I know, can you move the pic from Chaos's page to the template plz?: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ignore the last message new message. Well, if he were to kill either know that knew those spells it would be the four king the soul king the sacred king the silent king the supreme king. you see at the ends of time the create them and give to a female to summon chaos as chaos is female. plus a funny note your guy may know the most kido spells i have ever seen but at least kiyoshi has a spell that can disable shinigami kido and demonic spirt beings kido. however by using this spell silent one he cannot use other spells until he deactives it but he can still use his none spell like powers.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) would you like to use him as lets say you seal Haru's necklace of life away but he steals one of his students and they fight.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but remember even if you see it away you Haru can just make another one. So do you know how to rp?: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC)